Iceberg Lettuce
Iceberg Lettuce (tạm dịch: Rau Diếp Băng) là cây thứ ba lấy được ở Anceint Egypt trong Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó có khả năng đóng băng zombie đầu tiên tiếp cận trong vòng mười giây, và biến mất luôn sau đó. Nếu zombie đã bị đóng băng lại bị tấn công bởi các cây hệ lửa như Snapdragon, zombie đó sẽ lập tức được giải phóng và tiếp tục di chuyển. Iceberg Lettuce tuy nhiên lại không đóng băng được tất cả zombie ở Frostbite Caves, mà thay vào đó, chúng sẽ chỉ đi chậm lại. Nguồn gốc Iceberg lettuce vốn trong tiếng Anh có nghĩa là xà lách cuộn giòn, một trong những biến thể của rau diếp, hay xà lách (Lactuca sativa, ''tiếng Anh: lettuce), một loại rau ôn đới thuộc họ Cúc. Từ "iceberg" cũng có nghĩa là "băng", nên sức mạnh của Iceberg Lettuce được dựa trên điều này. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 0 AREA: Single RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Sluggish Iceberg Lettuces freeze a zombie when stepped on. Usage: single use, on contact Special: explodes, temporarily freezing a zombie Don't get lost staring into Iceberg's adorably cute eyes. If you do, it will be your last step... but only if you're a zombie. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 0 KHU VỰC ẢNH HƯỞNG: Đơn lẻ TẦM HẢNH HƯỞNG: Tiếp xúc KHÔI PHỤC: Khá chậm Rau Diếp Băng đóng băng zombie đầu tiên giẫm phải. Sử dụng: dùng một lần, có tác dụng khi tiếp xúc Đặc biệt: phát nổ, sau đó đóng băng tạm thời một zombie Đừng để bị thôi miên khi nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt đáng yêu của Rau Diếp Băng. Nếu làm vậy, đó sẽ là bước đi cuối cùng của bạn... chỉ có điều nếu bạn là một zombie. Nâng cấp ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Iceberg Lettuce sẽ phát sáng rất mạnh, khiến toàn màn hình chói sáng màu xanh nhạt trong giây lát, kéo theo đó là tất cả zombie đi bộ trên màn hình bị đóng băng trong 10 giây. Các zombie bay sẽ không bị ảnh hưởng, còn các zombie ở Frostbite Caves sẽ chỉ di chuyển chậm lại. Iceberg Lettuce sẽ không biến mất sau khi hiệu ứng kết thúc. Trang phục Ngoài việc tất cả zombie bị đóng băng, một số quả bóng tuyết giống như Power Snow sẽ được ném về phía chúng. Nâng cấp theo cấp độ Iceberg Lettuce không thể nâng cấp được lên cấp độ 4. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Trong Adventure Mode Tấn công tất cả zombie mỗi 3 lượt, thi thoảng đóng băng chúng. Chiến thuật Iceberg Lettuce cho phép người chơi kìm chân một zombie đơn lẻ, giúp họ có thêm thời gian để thu hoạch mặt trời và xây dựng một hệ thống phòng thủ ban đầu. Nó cũng có thể dùng để giữ một zombie tại chỗ, nhằm tạo điều kiện cho các cây tấn công gây ra nhiều sát thương lên zombie đó nhất có thể, hoặc tránh để zombie đó kịp tàn phá các cây khác. Nhưng nói chung thì Iceberg Lettuce sẽ bị lép vế trước một cây được mở khóa sau này, đó là Stunion, vì cây này không những tác động được đến nhiều zombie cùng lúc, mà nó vẫn hoạt động được bình thường ở Frostbite Caves. Mặc dù khả năng bình thường của Iceberg Lettuce khá là yếu, hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó lại rất mạnh. Trong khi Stunion chỉ có thể gây choáng được cho zombie ở một khu vực hạn chế, Iceberg Lettuce lại có thể đóng băng toàn bộ zombie trên màn hình, giúp ngay lập tức cản bước tiến của chúng trong giây lát. Nhờ điều này mà Iceberg Lettuce vẫn có thể được tin dùng trong các màn cao hơn ở Endless Zone, nhất là nếu được kết hợp với Tile Turnip. Ở Ancient Egypt, Iceberg Lettuce là công cụ đầu tiên cho phép người chơi dập tắt đuốc của Explorer Zombie. Nó cũng có thể đóng băng tất cả một nhóm Camel Zombies, mà chỉ cần đóng băng một thành viên trong đó. Iceberg Lettuce cũng là một vũ khí hiệu quả để giải quyết tạm thời Chicken Wrangler Zombie, vì khi bị đóng băng hay làm đơ, zombie này sẽ không thể thả Zombie Chicken ra được. Tuy nhiên, người chơi lại không nên dùng Iceberg Lettuce với các cây hệ lửa như Snapdragon, Fire Peashooter hay Pepper-pult, vì đòn tấn công của chúng sẽ khiến cây này trở nên vô dụng. Tránh sử dụng Iceberg Lettuce ở Frostbite Caves, vì các zombie ở đây không thể bị đóng băng, mà thay vào đó chỉ di chuyển chậm lại. Trong trường hợp này, Stunion và Stallia là các lựa chọn phù hợp hơn. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Iceberg Lettuce không thể đóng băng Zombot Sphinx-inator, nhưng có thể làm chậm nó lại. ** Nếu một tên lửa từ Zombot bắn trúng nó, nó sẽ biến mất nhưng không rõ bằng cách nào mà vẫn làm chậm được Zombot. * Từ sau bản 1.9, nó sẽ không tác động lên một zombie đã bị đóng băng, bị gây choáng bởi Chili Bean hoặc Stunion, bị dính bơ của Kernel-pult, hay bị vô hiệu hóa bởi E.M.Peach nữa. ** Tuy nhiên, điều này vẫn xảy ra trong bản Trung Quốc. * Iceberg Lettuce không thể bị thiêu đốt bởi laze bắn ra bởi Gargantuar Prime. * Trong Plants vs. Zombies Online, Iceberg Lettuce có thể cản được cầu lửa của Sphinx. * Cũng trong Plants vs. Zombies Online, Iceberg Lettuce có thể đóng băng được nhiều zombie giẫm lên nó cùng lúc. Mặc dù vậy, thời gian có hiệu lực lại ngắn hơn rất nhiều. * Thỉnh thoảng Iceberg Lettuce không đóng băng một zombie đủ nhanh, và có thể sẽ biến mất mà chưa kịp hoàn thành hiệu ứng của nó. Điều này hay xảy ra với các zombie có tốc độ cao như All-Star Zombie. * Crazy Dave giữ Iceberg Lettuce trong tủ lạnh, như đã thấy ở trailer của game. * Đặt một Iceberg Lettuce phía sau lưng của Gargantuar sẽ khiến zombie đó đập nó, nhưng thay vì bị đập nát, nó sẽ đóng băng Gargantuar. * Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food của nó có tác dụng gần như y hệt khả năng của Ice-shroom trong ''Plants vs. Zombies''.'' ** Điểm khác biệt nằm ở chỗ Ice-shroom sẽ gây ra 1 sát thương cơ bản cho tất cả zombie bị đóng băng, trong khi Iceberg Lettuce không làm vậy. Ngoài ra, tác dụng của Ice-shroom kéo dài trong thời gian ngắn hơn so với Iceberg Lettuce, nhưng lại có tác dụng làm chậm sau đó. * Nếu người chơi đóng băng từ 20 zombie trở lên chỉ với một lần dùng Plant Food lên Iceberg Luttuce, họ sẽ đạt được thành tích "20 Below Zero". * Trong bản Trung Quốc, khi Iceberg Lettuce bắn đạn băng, trông nó sẽ hơi khác một chút. * Iceberg Lettuce có gây ra sát thương rất nhỏ, đủ để hạ một Conehead Zombie ở Far Future sau khi zombie đó đã lãnh một Bom Mặt Trời. Xem thêm * [[20 Below Zero (PvZ 2)|20 Below Zero (''Plants vs. Zombies 2)]] * Frostbite Caves * Stunion * Stallia Thể_loại:Cây hệ băng Thể_loại:Cây dùng một lần Thể_loại:Cây tấn công bị động Thể_loại:Cây cối thu được ở Ancient Egypt Thể_loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục khá chậm Thể_loại:Cây gây choáng Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình